Stats
There are three main statistics in the game, Respect, Lust and Submission. All of them can go from 0 to 1000 points, considering each one-hundred to be a 'level'. For example, Lust 580 is Lust Level 5, and Submission 45 is Submission Level 0. Points are gained through events relevant to each stat nature. Tasks/Jobs tend to raise Respect, sex events would raise Lust, and submissive actions can raise Submission. Sometimes you could gain points in multiple stats in the same event. Respect Respect measures K's perceived rank in the Razorclaw tribe. Chieftain Jakuul is the main judge of K's performance as a contributor to the village survival, but other important NPCs can also condition her Respect Level to some degree. Respect is directly tied to the Main Storyline progression. If Respect isn't raised, no further events will happen in the game. At this stage in development there are no closed plans for each level, but most probably it will be like this...: * Levels 0-4: Peon * Levels 5-6: Hunter * Levels 7-8: Warrior * Levels 9-10: Bloodbound Peon This will be the lengthiest stage as it covers many menial tasks done by the lowest ranked tribe members. The jobs already implemented and the ones that are planned (not definitive) for future versions are the following: Level 0 * Pot washing (Eri) * Gather firewood (Meiri) Level 1 * Tanning (Vanlen) * Berry picking (Nemiri) Level 2 * Tavern waitress (Nesi) * Livestock tending / milking (Beastmaster Kel) Level 3 * Tavern dancer (Uylani) * Herb gathering (Shaman) Level 4 * Babysitting / Nursing (Inani) * Tending the wounded (???) * Hunter training (Keakrix / Talek) Hunter This will be a shorter phase than the peon one, in which K will hunt animals (some dangerous, others not) for the tribe, and do some enemy scouting at a later stage. Also, turn-based combat will be introduced in this stage. Planned progression goes like... Level 5 * Herbivore hunting * Insect hunting Level 6 * Predator hunting * Warrior training Warrior K will be accepted in the warrior ranks, so a great deal of combat will go in these two levels. Defense of the village from other clans and raids to other settlements will be commonplace as the state of affairs will have escalated by then. There is no definite plan for each level, so none is offered for now. Bloodbound This stage will introduce some degree of strategy and resource management. K would have been passed the Bloodbound Trials successfully, which marks the highest rank attainable by a female in the Razorclaw tribe (ever). The Chieftain will have accepted to help K in her mission by then, the Lust Demon plans will have been discovered and a full-scale war in which the story nears its culmination will ensue. Lust Lust measures how open is K to consensual sex actions with people she likes or tolerates. The higher the Lust Level, the more adventurous she'll feel about sex in general, and more enjoyment she'll get from it. However, it must be noted that a high level of Lust won't make her automatically available for any NPC interested in having sex with her. She will be more open to casual sex but the player will have the last word if she accepts or not. An optional fetish setting for free use could be implemented at a later time, though. Color code All dialogue options that require Lust to be selectable are color-coded in RED. Choices that require both Lust and Submission are color-coded in PINK. Lust altering effects There may be instances in which K could experience a temporary modification of her Lust level. Consumables like alcohol, some kind of berries, potions, etc., and also some magic effects could (usually) raise her Lust to higher levels than her current one. Later on, depending on the nature of the effect, she could remember the events that happened when she wasn't fully in control. Lust and outfits Lust also governs how likely she is to wear little to no clothes, depending on the current environment. With a very high level of Lust, K will have no qualms about walking around fully naked. Sex Tiers Having just enough Lust points to accept a given sex action means that K will merely and reluctantly accept the action being done to her. However, as she gets more bold and lustful, she could repeat the same actions with a different (lewder) attitude. K could have five different reactions to a sexual encounter. She could...: * Refuse it * Reluctant'''ly accept * Casually '''agree * Enjoy it * Love it Therefore, after having reluctantly agreed to do something, she could return after having gained one Lust level and just agree to do it, being the event a little bolder. Then, after a couple Lust levels more, she will enjoy the action. Finally, when she gains even more Lust levels she'll absolutely love it. Mind that not all sex events will support this feature and it'll take time to implement them in any case. Also note that, in general, you only will gain points when accepting to do something from a reluctant state of mind. This means that K won't earn more points when she already agrees to the action. Therefore, gaining Lust from 800 to 1000 points will require special events... Levels Each Lust level gained make possible to accept gradually lewder and/or harder sex actions. From the most prude one to the lewdest one, they are... Level 0 * Reluctant to be caressed * Refuses everything else Level 1 * Agrees to be caressed * Reluctant to be kissed or groped * Refuses everything else Level 2 * Enjoys to be caressed * Agrees to be kissed or groped * Reluctant to give a handjob or titjob * Refuses everything else Level 3 * Enjoys to be caressed * Agrees to be kissed or groped and to give a handjob or titjob * Reluctant to give a blowjob and do a sixty-nine * Refuses everything else Level 4 * Enjoys to be caressed, kissed or groped * Agrees to give a handjob, titjob or blowjob and do a sixty-nine * Reluctant to vaginal sex * Refuses everything else Level 5 * Loves to be caressed * Enjoys to be kissed or groped, give a handjob, titjob or blowjob and do a sixty-nine * Agrees to vaginal sex * Reluctant to threesomes (MFF) and anal sex * Refuses everything else Level 6 * Loves to be caressed, kissed and groped * Enjoys to give a handjob, titjob or blowjob, do a sixty-nine and vaginal sex * Agrees to threesomes (MFF) and anal sex * Reluctant to threesomes (MMF) * Refuses everything else Level 7 * Loves to be caressed, kissed and groped, to give a handjob, titjob or blowjob and do a sixty-nine * Enjoys vaginal sex, threesomes (MFF) and anal sex * Agrees to threesomes (MMF) * Reluctant to gangbangs Level 8 * Loves everything except anything with more than one male involved * Enjoys threesomes (MMF) * Agrees to gangbangs Level 9 * Loves everything except gangbangs * Enjoys gangbangs Level 10 * Loves everything sex-related Submission Submission, or 'Sub', determines K's compliance with other people demands when she wouldn't normally accept otherwise. In terms of gameplay these demands will usually be sexual in nature. In some circumstances, Submission could fully substitute Lust as a valid stat for accepting sex actions or 'punishments' in which K's humiliation is the main focus (i.e.: be spanked in the ass, be forced to lick an old pussy, etc). Also, a low level of submission is enough for K being able to roleplay in sex events that start as consensual. Color code PURPLE is the color for dialogue choices that require Submission only. PINK is for choices whose outcome imply a gain in both Sub and Lust, though they're usually triggered by a Lust Level requirement, not a Submission one. Submission and outfits Generally speaking, K wearing a given outfit or not will depend on her current Lust Level, but there will be some specific kinky outfits only available with a high level of Submission. Levels and Tiers Submission levels work pretty much the same as Lust levels, enabling the same sex action types as Lust does. That is, for K reluctantly accepting being gangbanged, not because she wants to but because she can't find enough willpower to refuse, she'd need Submission Level 7. Submission tiers mechanic also shares the same concept, but instead of agreeing, enjoying, loving it, etc., she will become more subservient with each tier past the minimum 'reluctant' requirement. That is, Submission Level 7 would allow K to passively accept being gang-banged as a doll, leaving her in a shocked state at the end, while Submission Level 10 would make her actively pursue giving the maximum pleasure to all the males using her, calling them 'Master' at every occasion and letting them do with her pretty much whatever they want because that's her role as a good submissive sex slave. Take into account that this doesn't have anything to do with her enjoying the event. She could have a very much lower Lust Level and don't finding any pleasure from being used so harshly without her being lustful enough to enjoy it.